


Interlude

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 A Walk Into Darkness, M/M, Missing Scene, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Just a brief Malec filler (because why not) set directly after Izzy's: "Portal me to the Institute."





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but how intense was this episode?? The build-up for next week like ugh I can't even

“Portal me to the Institute.”

Izzy disappears, leaving Alec and Magnus alone with an unconscious Jace. The only sounds are Magnus’ slightly labored breathing and the blood rushing in Alec’s ears. They’re close, _so close,_ to bringing Jace back that Alec can practically feel it vibrating through his parabatai rune. Whatever it is that Izzy has gone to retrieve, he prays it will be the last ingredient they need.

“We will get him back, Alexander,” Magnus says, breaking the silence. He sounds out of breath. “There is no doubt in my mind that if anyone can reach him, it’s you and your sister.”

The problem is that word: _if_. _If_ he had realized sooner, _if_ he had pushed a little harder, _if_ he had just looked a little closer, then maybe… 

Alec takes a deep breath, forcibly banishes the guilt. There’ll be time for that later.

He glances over at where Magnus is standing, takes in the way he is absently massaging his palm.

He frowns.

“You okay?”

Magnus blinks at him.

“Hm? Oh.” He lets go off his hand and waves away Alec’s concern. “The backlash from when a spell is broken by force can at times cause quite an unpleasant sting, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.”

Alec is reaching for the appendage before he’s even aware of moving, gently turning it over in his hand. There is no visual evidence of damage, the skin soft and unblemished, but he knows that that doesn’t mean no harm was done; the whole mess with the ley lines is proof enough of that.

“Alexander…” His name is nothing but a quiet exhale, tinged with fond amusement, so out of place given the situation; but it still washes over Alec’s charred soul like a balm.

“You’re shaking,” he realizes, frowning down at their joined hands. It’s faint, a weak buzzing that seems to originate from just beneath the surface of Magnus’ skin, and guilt comes crashing down on him again, because he’s been so wrapped up in everything that’s been going on that he hasn’t stopped to think about what Magnus has been doing on his end.

Looking at him now, he seems just as worn-out as Alec feels.

To his credit, Magnus doesn’t even try to deny his observation but only shrugs.

“Yes, well. Like I said. This particular spell requires quite a bit of magic. And speaking of—” Magnus laces their fingers together and gives a quick squeeze before letting go. “I should probably go prepare for a second attempt.”

“Prepare?” Alec echoes, feeling oddly bereft without the warmth of Magnus’ skin to keep him tethered.

Magnus smiles grimly.

“You have runes to enhance your abilities; warlocks have potions.”

Alec sure doesn’t feel any of those _enhancements_ now, as he watches his boyfriend stalk into the apothecary, presumably on the quest for what is, essentially, magical steroids. All he feels is tired.

Sighing, he returns his gaze to his unconscious parabatai, and hopes that Izzy won’t be much longer.


End file.
